PokeAdve Deleted Scenes
by DragonWolfy13
Summary: These are just scenes that were either taken out or alternate scenes I wanted to add in my story, but didn't end up picking it. Rating may change... Here's the link to the original series! /art/S1-Ep1-The-adventure-begins-384879224
1. Episode 10

**~AFTER CRASH RAN OFF~**

"Crash!" Lucas called after his partner Pokémon. He sighed when Crash whipped past the corner of a building. At least he knew how to do a battle without his trainer, so that wouldn't be a problem. Now he had to figure out where the heck that voice came from. He guessed that it was Ryan because the tone was slightly deeper than Sofia's, and the red-head's Pokémon was named Cutie. But that was just a hunch.

"C'mon you guys!" The dark-bluenette shouted while running in the opposite direction of Crash. He ended up running straight into some strange guy in a black suit with the letter R in red on the top corner of his shirt.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" The man shouted, then pushed Lucas out of the way and to the ground. He frowned at the man and got back up,

"No! You watch it you bully!" He yelled back. The man stopped and turned to look back at him,

"Don't talk back to me! You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't squash you instead of push you!" He roared angrily. Lucas fumed and looked at his (Well, now it's his) Bidoof,

"Pewdie! Use Hyper fang!" The Plump-Mouse Pokémon charged at the man and opened his mouth wide, but ended up getting completely knocked back by a fist that connected to his face. The Biddof easily flipped over in the air so that he landed on his feet before his trainer.

"Nice one Machop." The man smiled at his Suerpower Pokémon, then looked straight at Lucas,

"You really think that I wasn't prepared for that? If it's a battle you want, then you'll get it." With that, the man made a signal with his hand and the Machop dashed at Pewdie.

"Shoot!" Lucas whispered inwardly to himself as he pulled out the Bidoof's Pokeball to return him. He knew that normal types were weak to fighting type moves, and most of a Machop's moves happened to be fighting types. To his surprise however, Pewdie easily dodged the attack (Which was a Low kick) and countered with a Rollout.

"Machop!" The Superpower Pokémon cried as he was crushed by the surprisingly heavy Pokémon. The man in black growled angrily as he watched his Pokémon continuously get crushed over and over again.

"Return Machop!" He shouted while pulling out a Pokeball and allowing the Pokémon to the small space.

"Hmph. I've got better things to do than play with kids." He said while stuffing the Pokeball into his Pocket and walking off. Lucas would have chased after him, but something in his gut told him to go in the other direction, so he did.

**~AFTER RYAN WENT TO HELP LUCAS~**

"Lopunny!" Cutie cried as she ran to her trainer's side. She didn't seem too damaged, but she looked extremely sick.

"Ugh… I think that Muk's ability is Poison touch…" The red-head moaned before having to hold in a barf. The Rabbit Pokémon backed away out of instinct. She didn't want her fur to end up getting covered in whatever she had for lunch.

"Eevee!" A high pitched voice cried. Cutie turned to see the Eevee from earlier run up to Sofia. It softly touched it head to hers and chanted something under its breath. Before she knew it, Sofia was back to full health in no time.

"Whoa!" The youngster exclaimed, "I feel all better now! Was that Baton pass?" She asked. Though she wasn't one for battling much, she did do her research on certain moves. The Evolution Pokémon nodded happily and Sofia got up,

"Well then, let's go you two! Lucas and Ryan need our help and we can't leave them to do work for us!" She yelled while running over in the direction of the battle, the Lopunny and Eevee following close behind.


	2. Episode 11

**~Before Berry was taken out of the room~**

"Roll out of the room and wait for me." Berry whispered to a dilated Pokeball in his hand. He dropped it and allowed it to roll away from him and out of the open door.

"Aw, trying to save your friend aren't you? Well, sorry. We can't have any loose ends telling everyone what we were doing here and why. At least we got to have some fun though! See ya… or maybe not." Mars laughed evilly and dragged Berry out of the room.

"Hmm, now what to do with you…" Mars mumbled while examining Berry, whom she simply let slump to the ground.

Berry allowed himself to crack his eye open. Fluffy was hidden in the shadow's, awaiting his trainer's command.

"Purugly, Bronzong… Take care of them." Berry heard the old man say simply before walking out of the room and up to him. He lightly kicked Berry in the leg, and when there was no response, he kicked him right in the gut.

"Oof!" Berry sputtered as his arms moved down to cover his gut out of reflex. He looked up at the man and saw him smirk,

"Hmph. I had a feeling you were still awake. I didn't hit you hard enough to knock you out." He stated before bringing his foot up to stomp on his face.

"Flame thrower Fluffy!" Berry commanded. The Arcanine rolled forward in his Pokeball, pushing down on the button in order to release him from the catching device. He leaped out and spurted fire out of his mouth faster than even Berry thought was possible!

"Smokey! Go help Rayden and the others!" Berry commanded while tossing out his other Pokeball towards the doorway he had just came through. Smokey charged for the door and raised his fist up high, then slammed it into the doorway and charged into the room.

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of, Fluffy! Use-huh?" Berry looked around to find that possibly hundreds of Galactic grunts started to pour into the hallway like bees in a hive. They all were charging for him at top speed. The trainer smirked and looked at his Pokémon, whom smirked back at him,

"Fluffy! Use Extreme speed!" The trainer commanded while pointing in the direction of the grunts. Fluffy charged at them, and seemed to suddenly disappear after about ten steps. Before they knew it, the grunts were suddenly slashed back and sent to the ground. The Arcanine slowed down to a visible pace before stopping completely by his trainer.

"Nice one Fluffy!" Berry complimented while petting his partner Pokémon affectionately.

"I wouldn't be celebrating too early Blondie!" Mars' voice taunted. Berry turned to look at her and found that even more grunts were behind both her and the old man.

"Aw man!" Berry whined before giving the Arcanine yet another command.

**~Versus the big bald grunt~**

"Gypsy! Use Poison jab!" Nick commanded as Matsubi flew him over the battle spot. Caroline's other Pokémon had already gone on to pestering the man long enough for him to get there and start a real battle. Sadly, Caroline herself couldn't walk and needed Nick to carry her there given that simply leaving her was the perfect chance for them to try a hostage attempt.

"Croagunk!" The Poison-mouth Pokémon cried as she raised her paw up and slammed it into one of the grunts' side. He froze and fell to the ground without a word, but even if he were to make a sound then there wouldn't be any reaction from baldy given that he was a bit preoccupied with Caroline's Pokémon.

"Derth! Use razor leaf on that Hippowdon!" Nick suddenly heard Caroline's voice command. He looked down at the trainer he held and saw that her eyes were sharp and focused right on the battle. Perfect, one less thing to worry about.

"Matsubi! Drop us on the ground and join in on the battle!" Nick commanded. The Golbat nodded and dived for the ground. When he was a close enough distance, he let go of him and charged for one of Baldy's Pokémon.

"Earthquake!" Baldy commanded both his Hippowdon and Bronzong. The Hippowdon raised its head in order to slam it onto the ground, while the Bronzong spread out its arms in order to use its psychic powers.

"DODGE!" Caroline screamed frantically. She wasn't one hundred percent sure how they would dodge. She knew at least Twitty would be safe, given she was a flying type.

Boy was she wrong.

All of the Pokémon BUT Twitter managed to dodge the attack. The ground beneath them simply threw them high into the air while the ground beneath Twitter rumbled slightly and a rock beside her crushed her. Caroline was just glad that Pokémon could defy physics and something as simple as a rock couldn't kill them… probably.

"Brandon! Ground Pound!" Caroline commanded. Though Caroline was cooped up at home all the time, the times when she WAS allowed to go out, she would always try to teach Brandon some new moves. Not just any new moves though. The two of them would literally make up their own moves and surprisingly find them useful.

The Lucario nodded and quickly turned his body in order to face the area in between the Hippowdon and Bronzong. Right when he was about to hit the ground, he raised his fist up high and slammed it into the ground before him. The impact of his fist to the ground caused it to shake violently and send the two foe's Pokémon flying.

Nick was so busy gaping that he didn't even notice something sneak up behind himself. Caroline however, without even looking, could almost feel the presence. She quickly turned and gasped when a Tauros, obviously baldy's, came charging for the two of them. She too, became paralyzed.

Zappy, who was the closest to his trainer, was first to notice the trouble the two were in. He quickly charged for the Tauros and leaped onto its head. He grabbed onto its horn and used the momentum combined with his body weight in order to swing its head to the side and cause it to crash into the ground onto its side. The Luxio did a quick flip and landed on its feet, then quickly turned and charged at the foe again.

The Tauros rolled over so that it was on its feet again and snorted in annoyance. He charged for the Luxio as well. Zappy knew that in order for his plan to work, he had to make one risky move. So it was now or never.

When he was right in front of the foe, he leaped up and above its head before it rammed into him. When it swung its head upward in order to try and hit the Luxio, he simply pushed off of its head in order to go higher up.

Now that he was right where he wanted to be, Zappy rolled into a ball and allowed the sparks to build up in his body before slamming into the back of the Wild-bull Pokémon. The electricity that built up in him was released in a powerful wave that managed to completely take out the foe in one hit. He quickly flipped backwards and landed on his feet right before his trainer. He turned to look at her, only to find her still in her frozen state.

"…!" The Luxio turned to the sound of a loud rumbling. He turned his head to find yet another foe charging for him. This time it was the Bastiodon. Its intimidating glare caused Zappy to freeze on the spot, leaving him completely helpless.

And that's when Brandon decided to show up.

The Lucario leaped right in front of Zappy and braced himself for impact. The Bastiodon's head collided with Brandon's extended paws, causing him to slide back a few feet. Luckily, that few feet ended just an inch away from Zappy's nose. The Luxio looked up at the Pokémon to find that it had fainted. He gave a questioning look to Brandon, whom simply shrugged in response. It seemed that this was Baldy's last Pokémon.

"You worthless little Absol!" And angered voice shouted. Before Brandon could even turn to look, Baldy himself had already launched himself at Brandon from behind. The Lucario stumbled forward while repeatedly receiving quite powerful punches from the man.

_This is going to be fun…_

**~ALTERNATE RIDING DERTH SCENE~**

"C'mon Derth! Let's go check the Windworks factory!" Caroline shouted as she climbed onto the Grotle's back. She made sure she was comfortable before dramatically pointing in some random direction,

"ONWARDS! MY GROTLE!" She yelled. The only response she got was the peaceful snoring of the Grotle she currently sat on. She lightly tapped his side, waking him up in a snap. He tiredly looked up at his trainer, then slowly trotted off in the direction she pointed. Brandon sighed,

"Same as ever."

**~WTF LOOKER~**

"I hate you…" Caroline coughed as water poured out of her mouth. It amazed her how Rayden hadn't killed her yet.

"Back at 'cha!" Rayden replied happily while skipping away gleefully. Her keen ace trainer senses (As she likes to call them) suddenly told her that someone was near. She quickly grabbed a random Pokeball and tossed it out.

"Show yourself!" She shouted as Mr. Nibbles popped out of the capsule and sliced a large tree in half. The tree fell to the ground with a thundering crasking sound, leaving nothing but a lonesome rock.

"Funny Rayden. You just killed a tree." Nick pointed out as he walked up behind her. He tried to dry off as much of the water as he could from at least his shirt. She shot him a glare, causing him to lift his hands up and take a step back. He suddenly noticed that the Garchomp was growling at that very rock.

"Flip it." Rayden ordered. The Mach Pokémon slowly edged closer to the rock before quickly flipping it and readying himself for battle. He straightened up and grew a confused look when nothing was there.

"Aaaaaaand, there's your story." Nick stated happily, earning himself yet another punch to the eye.

"That's funny, Nibbles' usually correct on stuff like this…" Rayden mumbled as she ignored the raven-haired boy's whining.

"And he was correct." A voice from behind said, causing both the blonde and her Garchomp to jump forward and turn to look at whatever was behind them.

"Oh! Looker! Nice to see you!" Rayden had met Looker back when she first started her adventure in Jubilife city. He was a bit… crazy, to put it nicely, but she had to admit, he had the best disguises out there.

"A pleasure to see you as well, and about the costume, I had been sitting in there for a few days before I decided to leave for a quick snack… it seems that was bad timing." He explained, causing Rayden to laugh.

"Still as professional as ever." She wasn't joking, but she was being the slightest bit sarcastic as well. The way he said it without any shame was what made her laugh. That also explained why Mr. Nibbles could smeel him from the rock so strongly.

"Uncle Looker?" Asked a voice from behing the cop. Looker turned to find Nick looking up at him.

"Nick! I haven't seen you in years! You've grown up!" The cop said as he ruffled the trainer's hair. Nick smiled and quickly fixed it as Rayden came up to them,

"Wait, wait, wait… you two are… related?" Rayden asked as she took a closer look at the two. Now that she saw them standing next to each other, she could see a slight resemblance between the two. By slight she meant hair, that was about it.

"Of course! He even gave me Gypsy and Matsubi around when I was first born." Nick replied with a shrug. Rayden's eye twitched. _Why? Why'd he have to be related to Looker?_

"Well, enough playing around. I have to investigate the Windworks. Call me if you find anything else on Team Galactic." He told them while walking into the said building. Rayden and Nick watched him go all the way into the building until they turned to look at each other,

"You seem irritated." Nick pointed out with a smile. Rayden glared at him and turned to Mr. Nibbles,

"Use Takedown." She commanded. The Garchomp smiled evilly and charged for the young trainer.

"Agh!"


End file.
